


pb and j (irumatsu)

by frog_lesbian



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Gay, I PROMISE I DONT MAKE THEM FUCK, IT SOUNDS BAD BUT ITS NOT, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kissing, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, children beware, i still cant tag lmao, kinda spicy ngl, making out in a public restroom lmao, they make out lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: miu and kaede make out in a stall LMAOputting this as T because of miu and this is also pretty spicy? its not explicit nah im not gonna make them fuck or anything but i wouldnt recommend reading this around your parents
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	pb and j (irumatsu)

Kaede shut the door behind them.  
“Kaeidiot why are we in a stall together? You wanna watch me pee?”  
The pianist scoffed as Miu sat down on the toilet and looked up at her.  
“Kinky.” the inventor grinned her signature cocky smile.  
“Miu. I like you.”  
Miu’s face instantly turned to one of bewilderment, her bright blue eyes darting around, trying to find an exit. She frequently did this when put on the spot. Alas, Kaede was strategically blocking the door.  
“You l-like me?”  
“I _like _like you.”  
“W-what does that mean?”  
Oh right. Miu wasn’t great at distinguishing romantic from platonic. Kaede would have to make it extra clear to get through that thick skull of Miu’s.  
“In a romantic way. I want you to go out with me. Date me. Be my girlfriend.”  
The strawberry blonde choked.  
“I-is this a prank? You p-punkin’ me, Ba-bakamatsu?”  
“Do I look like I’m joking?” Kaede crossed her arms as she stepped closer to Miu. The inventor shriveled back as if Kaede was holding a baseball bat and ready to hit her.  
“Uuuuu… uuuu…”  
“Will you go out with me?”  
“I-I’m still not sure if you’re serious. K-kokichi coulda set this up… t-to get my hopes up a-and then crush me… I d-don’t believe you…”  
Kaede sighed and crouched down to Miu’s level.  
“May I?” she said, gently grabbing Miu’s chin and leaning in.  
“May you wh-” the inventor was cut off as their lips were pressed together in a soft, sweet kiss. Kaede tasted like strawberry chapstick and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Peanut butter never tasted so good. But the kiss ended just as soon as it started, Miu’s lips immediately missing the warmth and sweetness.  
“Do you see how serious I am?”  
“Y-yeah… I think so…”  
Kaede moved her thumb from Miu’s chin to her lips and kissed it, keeping her warmth just out of reach of the inventor. She needed consent before she went any further.  
“Can I keep going?”  
The slightly taller girl shifted in her position on the toilet.  
“P-please.”__

__Kaede moved her thumb out of the way and locked their lips again. Miu was greeted with that sweet taste and warmth that she had fallen in love with about 2 minutes ago. But it was different this time. Kaede seemed more… ravenous. She put one of her hands on Miu’s thigh and the other on the toilet seat, leaning into the kiss more and deepening it. This earned a jolt from Miu at the impromptu contact but she quickly recovered and kissed back. The pianist felt bolder after being given a sign that the inventor enjoyed this. She briefly opened her mouth and licked Miu’s bottom lip, asking for permission to insert her tongue. Almost instantly Miu opened her mouth. She was so ready for this hot makeout session she had been yearning for. Kaede inserted her tongue and swirled it around in the other girl’s hot, sweet mouth and gripped her thigh tighter. Miu could barely feel her back pressed flush against the toilet seat. She was too focused on Kaede’s tongue and hands. A feeling jolted through both of their groins that only could be described as _hot. _  
“Haaah… hahhhh…” Miu gasped as they inevitably had to unstick themselves from each other for air. Kaede’s hand was still gripping her thigh, though slightly softer now.  
“Miu…”  
“K-kaede…”  
“Can we go again?” the pianist panted.  
“P-please… do it…”  
Kaede grinned and picked Miu up by her shirt.  
“Wh-at are you…?” the inventor moaned as the shorter girl shoved her against the stall door. She started taking off Miu’s various pointy chokers and undoing the bow on her shirt.  
“Is this okay?” she asked, her nimble fingers stopping for a moment.  
“It’s p-perfect.”  
“That’s good. Now just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”___ _

____“Kaaaaede…” Miu groaned as the blonde sucked and bit at her neck while she was pressed up against the stall door. Kaede kissed her neck passionately, moving her way closer to Miu’s massive breasts. Her moans were like music to the pianist’s trained ears. She shifted her leg so it was in between Miu’s thighs as the strawberry blond stifled a groan. She nipped closer and closer to Miu’s chest, but just before she could kiss them…_ _ _ _

____BZZZ. BZZZ._ _ _ _

____Kaede lifted her head to see Miu blushing madly. Her hands shifted in the pocket of her skirt until she found her phone.  
“Ah.” Kaede frowned. “I have… piano practice. I’m sorry.”  
Miu blushed deeper.  
“L-like I care. Go do your shitty shitpiano bullshit.”  
Kaede smiled as she fully lifted her head to kiss the inventor softly.  
“I’ll be waiting here at 5 tomorrow.” she said, opening the stall and wiping her mouth. “Be here.”  
She opened the door all the way as Miu redid the bow on her shirt.  
“It’s not like I have nothin’ better to do…”  
“See you then.”  
Miu smiled as her girlfriend (were they girlfriends? I mean they just made out but she wasn’t sure.) headed towards the door.  
“Oh and.” she turned back. “Maybe get a turtleneck or two.”  
Miu turned to the mirror and looked at herself. Her lipstick was smudged all over her mouth and her neck, shoulders, and chest were covered in dark purple hickeys.  
“BAKAMATSU YOU ASSHOLE!”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this dumpster fire of smooches!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day i stg :))


End file.
